Morning
by fumate
Summary: Hanya sebuah pagi biasa di kediaman Lovino dan Arthur. Diiringi makian juga beberapa kecupan manis di pipi [EngMano, rated for Lovino's mouth. Drabble]


**Morning**

An EngMano fanfiction

I own nothing except this fic

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi begitu hangat menerangi seluruh bumi. Beberapa menelusup masuk ke sebuah ruangan bercat hijau muda. Memberi sedikit penerangan di awal hari itu.

Lovino menggeliat. Rasa tak nyaman merayapi tubuhnya. Sesuatu terasa membatasi pergerakannya. Memaksa Lovino mengerang dan meninggalkan mimpi indahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, irisnya masih terbungkus. Tidak berarti ia masih terlelap, hanya saja ada rasa malas yang belum bisa Lovino kalahkan.

Sentakan di pinggangnya membuat Lovino membuka mata. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan terangnya cahaya di sana. Memaki pelan, lelaki Italia itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok lain berada di sampingnya, tertidur pulas. Dengkuran halus sesekali terdengar.

Itu Arthur Kirkland, personifikasi Britania Raya. Mata hijau cerahnya belum terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Lovino seketika merasakan wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari Arthur menyampirkan lengan kanannya di pinggang Lovino, memeluknya erat. Belum lagi hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik ceruk leher Lovino. Dan fakta bahwa Arthur tak mengenakan baju menambah tebal semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Su-sudah pagi, _idiota_. Bangunlah" seru Lovino, berusaha membangunkan Arthur dengan mengguncang lengannya. Arthur mengerang, enggan untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Apapun yang mimpikan, Lovino asumsikan itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan teman-teman anehnya. Yah, tadi Arthur menggumamkan sesuatu tentang _Flying Mint Bunny_.

Lovino memberontak. Ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu. Nihil. Lengan Arthur terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan. Sekali lagi kata-kata makian meluncur dengan mulus dari mulutnya. Seolah-olah itu adalah ucapan refleks yang keluar.

Untuk beberapa saat, representasi Italia Selatan itu terdiam. Terhanyut dalam keheningan yang ada. Tapi kemudian sebuah ide merasuk kepalanya. Cukup gila, tapi mungkin mempunyai presentase keberhasilan yang besar.

"_Wake up, mio caro_~" ujar Lovino dengan nada lembut. Mati-matian ia berusaha terdengar seperti gadis yang bertemu pujaan hatinya, mati-matian juga ia menahan rona merah yang makin menebal saja.

Dan di detik itu juga, mata Arthur terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan iris _emerald_ kebanggaannya. Sebuah seringai jahil terpampang lebar di wajahnya, membuktikan bahwa ia hanya berpura-pura tertidur.

"_Morning_, Lovi~ _I never thought you could be that sweet_" goda lelaki itu. Lovino mendengus kesal. Sudah ia duga si _eyebrow bastard_ ini sudah merencanakan hal seperti ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _bastard_! _I fkin hate you!_" geram Lovino. Irisnya menampakkan kobaran api. Benar-benar. Salah apa dia hingga harus mempunyai pasangan seidiot Arthur? Maksudnya, ya, Arthur memang keren, kuat, mantan penjajah paling ditakuti, tapi bukan berarti Lovino terpukau dengan semua prestasi itu.

"_I HATE YOU _ARTHUR!" pemuda Italia itu berteriak. _Hair-curl_nya bergoyang tertiup angin. Wajahnya merah bak kepiting rebus. Arthur tertawa melihatnya, membuat temperamen Lovino makin memburuk. Dasar sialan.

"_A__nch'io ti amo,_ Lovi" senyum Arthur, mengecup sekilas pipi kekasihnya yang bergerak brutal, meronta-ronta dari dekapannya.

Dan begitulah, pagi indah mereka yang selalu akan terulang. Kadang, Lovino berharap Arthur akan berhenti menggodanya, bersikap biasa saja dan tak perlu lagi memeluk dirinya.

Tapi di sisi lain, Lovino tahu, itu hal yang paling ia rindukan ketika si _tea bastard_ sedang banyak urusan dan tak punya waktu untuknya.

* * *

_Mio caro_: My dear

_Anch'io ti amo_: Love you too

Well well well, I'm back minnaaaaaa~~~~ /senyum konyol

Tadinya mau nulis FrUS, otepe gitu, tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin bakal lebih fluff kalo castnya EngMano *walauakhirnyatetepajagagalmanis u.u

Seme!England is Seme. Lebih sweet dan cool daripada Uke!England hhhh gakuaat/?

Makasih yang mau nyempetin waktunya baca fic abal ini. Sebuah review bisa membuat saya senang, bahkan kalo cuma sekedar titik. Jadi sempatkanlah review untuk fic-fic ke depannya hhh/?

_Arigatou!_


End file.
